Hurricane of Love
is chapter 15 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Storm clouds begin to move over Ishiyama High. In a classroom with Kunieda and Chiaki, Nene remarks on Oga’s coward behaviour, thinking that Oga is trying to shake their faction. She tries to have the two agree with her, but notices Kunieda staring out the window. Kunieda wonders if Oga is divorced, to which Nene and Chiaki become very shocked. Alone in a hallway, Nene asks Chikai what she thinks of Kunieda. Chiaki thinks Kunieda’s in love with Oga. Nene recalls the moments after Oga’s proposal. Kunieda scolded Oga very loudly for trying to get her to be Beelzebub’s mother and proposing to her in the middle of their match. Turned off from him, Kunieda calls their fight off, to which Oga reacts with an “Ah…” followed by an “Oi!”. Interpreting this as a call of her name, Kunieda yells back at him, telling him not to call her by her first name. Nene and Chiaki try to catch up with her. Nene believes Kunieda may have forgotten the rules as leader of Red Tail. Outside, storm clouds continue to rage over Ishiyama High. Outside Ishiyama, a radio broadcasts information on a typhoon that will strike the Kantō area. Furuichi, carrying the radio, throws it at Oga and scolds him for supposedly trying to have another love affair with Kunieda after being with Hilda. Oga denies this, claiming Beelzebub got excited seeing Kunieda. With this in mind, he vows to force Beelzebub onto Kunieda. Hilda suddenly appears in front of them to bring Oga to bring him Beelzebub’s milk, having overheard their conversation. Hilda confirms that Beelzebub will attach to himself to any strong person regardless of gender. Feeding Beelzebub, she wishes to see Kunieda. Furuichi, looking at Beelzebub, wishes to be treated like him, a spoiled child. Suddenly, Beelzebub’s milk bottle breaks as a group of five students approach them, one of whom shot his bottle with a pistol. From the windows above, students identify the five as MK5, a group of students that were suspended from Ishiyama High who are also after Oga. The leader of MK5, Ikari, threatens to take Hilda away, as he watches Beelzebub electrocute Oga. Hilda manages to easily knock out the other four members of MK5: Chatō, Shimamura, Nakata and Buu. Surrounding students stare in awe. With an evil smile, Oga manages to beat up Ikari easily. Furuichi is worried that Oga and Hilda are working better together, improving their supposedly romantic relationship. Oga, Hilda and Furuichi leave through an alleyway to find Kunieda. On their way, they pass by a tall student. Feeling his strength, Beelzebub becomes excited and stares at him. The student walks further down to meet with two other students who greet him as Tōjō, the last member of the Tōhōshinki. Characters in order of appearance #Nene Ōmori #Chiaki Tanimura #Aoi Kunieda #Tatsumi Oga (flashback) #Beelzebub IV (flashback) #Takayuki Furuichi (flashback) #Hilda #Buu #Nakata #Shimamura #Ikari #Chatō #Hidetora Tōjō #Shōji Aizawa #Kaoru Jinno Navigation Category:Chapters